


Erase My Scars

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AMV, Gen, MEP Part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] "I came this far. Erase my scars."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erase My Scars

**Author's Note:**

> My part for Project AMV's Erase my scars MEP
> 
> Full MEP: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rK1r-zUcE5I&feature=c4-overview&list=UU4jVC4EoAKlhQmxS7QJrXLQ


End file.
